


Last letters

by Planar_Snap



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planar_Snap/pseuds/Planar_Snap
Summary: Georgie writes what might be her last words sending letters to those she cares about.
Kudos: 2





	Last letters

It’s cold as she writes. Blankets tucked around her, watching the barred door between briefly glancing down at her writings her breath sliding out in slow streams of hot steam.

“Aunt Ryn.

Funny story. So I was dead. Didn’t hurt. Came back, hurt more. The lady of Ravens now has her claws into me and I can feel them grow each day. Death is surrounding me at every turn and despite the fact that I may want it or not it’s always there. 

I think her claws have been slowly grasping for me for the last six months now, and only by luck did I dodge them. Death has followed me and I have wrought it on many, some deserving many not. 

What I’m saying.....is I miss you Mother. I know I’m not allowed to call you that but fuck what father thinks, you bore me, and you raised me. You nurtured everything they ignored. You always told me to find my own way. 

What I want you to know is...I love you, and know that your Georgie tried her best to do good. She failed and fucked it up hard. But she made people smile and laugh sometimes, and she cared, and she loved her friends and she fought hard. And when this finds you I’ll probably be dead again. And know I died doing what I thought was the right thing. 

I’ll be sending a summary with the letter, it has all the details of our story in it. Share them please. 

Your daughter: Georgia H’lvas.

Ps. If anyone comes calling for debts owed by a Bianca Di Corranato....I know nothing about that.”

She pauses and wipes away a surprisingly warm stream of tears away as the good memories of her journey flood into her and then turns the page to write again.

“Sisters. 

I knew you little when I ran to my life nearly seven years ago. You weren’t even in your teens then. I’m a little sad I never saw what you grew to be. And won’t see it. Know that while our relationship was never good. As long as stay true to yourselves and do what you think best. Your sister is proud of you. Wherever she is.

Georgia.”

She closes the book for a moment and flexes her fingers, shaking her arms in an attempt to spread warmth through her. Her fingertips glow the low dull rose of her healing magic as she spreads her energy through them. While she isn’t hurt the tingle of magic flowing through, what bothers her more is that since encountering the matron of ravens and her return from death that and all her magic has been....off. The vibrant colors dulled slightly, the rose tinted with tinges of darker almost rust colored flecks and strands. She wasn’t lying when she wrote she could feels the claws of the Raven upon her.

“Aunt Mithra.

I hope you’re getting drunk so hard you can’t stand up and waking up in a pool of naked bodies. Never my thing, but I’ve heard enough of your tales to know you relish it. 

There’s a fair chance soon I’ll be dead. If you’re near Ryn. Go see her? She misses her friend. I know you loose track of time for many reasons. Plus I’d like to think you’d be a little sad yourself. 

I miss you too. Mostly, I don’t miss having a hangover at twelve years old. But it was handy being able to hold a drink in front of the Pale Duke. She never expected a thirteen year old to down half a bottle of rum like a pro. 

But I miss your laugh and words of wisdom despite it taking you a week to get a sentence of them out. Like teaching me that perfection isn’t obtainable and everything must have flaws.

And the way you’d give both fathers of mine shit.

Love Your flawed jewel. “

“Dear you.

I’ve called you many names. 

Duke, Lady, your excellency, mentor, friend, misguided teenage love. 

But I’ve never called you what I should.

Parent. 

You raised me, taught me a lot of what I know. You taught me to see the worst in people who deserved it and the best in those that needed it. 

I love you like my own family, for you are my own family. 

Also fuck you. 

Your daughter. 

Bianca Di-Corranato”

She sighs slowly, the hours are waning now, soon it’ll be time to wake the terrible twosome. She flexes out her fingers and runs magic through them again. The warming pulse filling her body despite the obvious sign of taint to her magic. 

“One more and done.” She mutters to herself. Turning the page. She bites her lip and takes nib to paper. 

“To whomever may b this. 

I hope you fuckers gave me a good send off.

The ladder of pain. My family, my friends, my best friends. We’ve struggled and we’ve clawed and fought and we’ve killed.

We have a bond like few others do. We’ve seen each other exposed torn and bloody. And laughed and cried and drunk and eaten together. 

Blacktooth: your cunning and smarts are matched only by your vast magical talents, you’ve a good head if occasionally selfish heart.

Kaylin: You’re an ass, a total ass. Helpful and useful. But it seems like we’ve swapped roles you’ve embraced a lack of sensibility and Ive become the sensible one.

Krog: I never thought you would be one I grew close to. That night will be burned into my brain, as will your comforting me, and the fight with Dorian the next morning.

Dennis: I hope you what you want. Freedom or cooperation or finding something inbetween

You all changed my life for better or worse. I hope more of you are reading this than not.

Goodbye everyone. 

Georgie.”

She carefully cuts the last letter out. Then a few more pages to make a stack of makeshift envelopes, and binds them together in a pile with string before tucking them into her shirt. She blinks, wipes her eyes before resuming watch


End file.
